


Easier

by sayuizuru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, i need more alma content aaaahhh my son q - q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuizuru/pseuds/sayuizuru
Summary: It was easier to not talk about it. Easier to forget to do certain things, and to talk with certain people. Easier when they were alone, left to deal with their thoughts. They didn't realize it had gotten out of hand- at least, not until they awoke in the Order's infirmary with their best friend glaring daggers to the side of their head.He was worried. And he was angry. And in that moment, they realized just how irresponsible they had been with themselves.
Relationships: Alma Karma/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Easier

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Alma is alive and well and is part of the gang q - q I just,, want him to be happy qq - qq
> 
> Also posted this on tumblr ( @dgmagines ) a week earlier owo

**_“Why didn’t you tell me…?”_ **

He stared at them. They stared as well.

But at the ceiling, not at him.

And he didn’t know how he felt about that.

“It was…. Easier…” lightly, almost as if they were talking about the weather, the (h/c) shrugged off his worries, briefly glancing at the dark-haired teen before moving their gaze back to stare at the ceiling of the infirmary. Alma pursed his lips, brows furrowed in frustration and mild concern. **_What was their problem?_**

First they go and not take care of themselves for god knows how long (Alma had just returned a couple weeks ago so he couldn’t be sure) then they fainted on the battlefield _in the middle of a freaking **fight**_ **;** and now they wouldn’t speak to him? He thought they were…. Friends….. Friends told each other things…. _Didn’t they…?_

“Easier to not talk about your problems?” he heard light humming in response, the (h/c) now shutting their eyes to escape from his scrutinizing stare – it wasn’t often that Alma would get mad but when he did, it was… frightening… to say the least. Having such a glare directed at their face was more than ______ could handle in their weakened state.

They heard him sigh and immediately the sense of guilt that had started growing in the recesses of their heart when he walked in earlier grew ten-fold – threatening to consume them live right then and there. _________ dare not open their eyes, dreading the sight of their bubbly friend looking like a kicked puppy all because of their reluctance to speak.

The silence that settled between them was unbearable.

When finally Alma broke the silence, it made ______ want to burrow into the sheets and become one with the inanimate object.

“Yknow, I was really worried… when you fell,” his voice sounded so,,,, dejected. Like he was blaming himself for what had happened – and in his mind, it had been his fault. He’d promised to protect them, didn’t he? When he discovered the,,, the _thing_ ,,, he’d vowed to protect them,,, did he not? And seeing them fall on the battlefield-

He thought he’d broken his promise.

He was frantic in his movements – he remembered clearly how reckless he had been as he fought off every single one of the _akumas_ that surrounded them just so he could get to their side. He kept calling for their name – upon realizing that they weren’t going to disintegrate into dust from the virus – until his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt and he just-

The tears.

Oh god the tears-

He didn’t leave their side when they were whisked away to the infirmary upon their return. He didn’t leave until the nurses pried him off from their bedside. And even then, he refused to leave his place by the infirmary doors until Allen and Lavi physically dragged him off to get some food in his system.

“I’m sorry…” came their reply, weak and shaky. Alma realized his hands were shaking when he reached forward to hold theirs, gently intertwining their fingers together as he pressed his forehead against them.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, lips brushing against their skin making them open their eyes. Now that he was quiet – now that he was _this_ close - _______ could see how red and puffy his eyes were. How he looked like he hadn’t been keeping up with himself. How he looked so… not like his usual self.

It _**hurt.**_

It hurt to know that they were hurting him with _their_ irresponsibility.

“I’m sorry for yelling earlier,” Alma spoke in a whisper, eyes still shut as he savoured the warmth of their hand. The feeling of being close to them after so long – paired with the worry he felt from the moment the battle ended until they were safely being treated in the infirmary – made it all too much for the young man. His heart felt like it was about to burst and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

He didn’t know how to feel when it came to them.

“I’m pretty sure…” _______ spoke, trailing off as they struggled to sit up in their place. Their movements caused Alma to part from their hand, dark eyes staring at them with worry. They could tell from his posture that he wanted to help them move but they quietly shook their head, prompting him to remain seated

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t raise your voice at me, Alma,” with pain and guilt overflowing their heart, the (h/c) gave him a smile. It wasn’t their usual, energetic smile – but it was a smile nonetheless. And he’d take a smile over a stoic face any day.

“If anything… I should be the one to apologize…” clicking their tongue out of nervous habit, ______ turned their gaze to their friend. They stared at each other for a bit, the (h/c) looking away when they felt tears starting to prick in the corner of their eyes.

“I’m sorry for not talking about…. Whatever this was,” they gestured vaguely to nothing – to their behaviour that they couldn’t exactly explain and to Alma, for making him worry (and also increasing his risk of getting injured with that last mission they botched so badly). They didn’t think it would get so… out of hand.

It was easy to forget about yourself when you didn’t feel like taking care of yourself, wasn’t it?

“Just… _promise me_ you’ll talk about it with me next time, okay?” Alma pursed his lips as he moved from his seat. He let go of their hand for a brief moment, before taking it back in his grasp as he resettled – now sitting on the edge of the bed so that he could be closer to them than before. He stared at them earnestly, the serious expression on his face so unlike him in ___________’s mind.

Tears fell.

A smile graced their lips.

And they leaned forward, just enough to press their forehead against his in a sign of affection.

**“Okay.“**


End file.
